


The Most Beautiful Smile

by DChan87



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Not really naked just half naked like the adorkable nomadic hippies they are, Partial Nudity, Tumblr Prompt, nomads, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Aang loved the most about his nomadic life with Katara, it was getting to see her smile at every little thing. So Aang would try to make her smile as much as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Smile

If there was one thing Aang loved the most about his nomadic life with Katara, it was getting to see her smile at every little thing.  
  
So Aang would try to make her smile as much as he could.   
  
Usually, that would mean being his usualy goofy self. Since she loved that about him, it was only natural.   
  
One such moment happened when they had stopped somewhere in the Earth Kingdom so Katara could practice her waterbending. Sokka would often joke that they’d become allergic to clothing by now, since it seemed like every time he saw them, they were half-naked or in some other stages of undress, like Katara was now, dressed like she used to 6 years ago when in the water.  
  
Aang laid back on Appa’s fur while the bison slept, watching her going through the motions. A thought popped in his mind, and he smirked a little bit. He inhaled a little and blew on her.  
  
She shreiked, laughing a little when her hair blew off to the side. “Aang, what’d you do that for!?” she called out with a laugh while trying to sound angry.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie!" he said. "Hey, do you mind if I come in?"  
  
"Do you need an invitation?" she asked.   
  
Aang smiled and took off his top robe to dash into the water she was in, splashing all around.   
  
"Aang, take it easy!" she said, this time without a laugh.  
  
Aang stopped and looked at her. She was annoyed, but soaking wet. And Aang couldn’t help but snicker. “What’s so funny?” she asked.  
  
"You look great," he replied.  
  
Katara couldn’t hold in her laughter and broke out into a hearty laugh. “Thanks, Aang. But you still need to apologize.”  
  
"Alright, I’m sorry," he said. "I’m just trying to get you to smile."  
  
"Why’s that?"  
  
"Because you have the most beautiful smile in the world."


End file.
